Heartland Family Hearthstones
One of the more charming, unique (and sometimes confusing!) traditions is that of "new" family members being granted a stone at the fireplace at their "Naming Day" ceremony. This was first established in What's in a Name? during which infant Katie is bestowed her own stone. Jack explains to Lisa that his great-grandfather (Samuel) built the fireplace with stones found around Heartland, and how the Naming Day tradition works. The custom of choosing a stone (or a stone being granted to someone) has since been shown to include spouses (Ty; Lisa; Peter—with the exception of Tim, who claims there is a "long story" behind why he does not have one), half-siblings, and adopted members (Shane and Georgie, respectively). Canonically, the versions of when, how, and who "gets" a stone have been wildly inconsistent. Initially, it was established that the newborn child gets the stone at the Naming Day ceremony. This came to include Shane as he was revealed to be Tim's illegitimate son. Amy and Lou felt compelled to include him in the hearthstone tradition to make him feel a part of the family. Both Katie and Shane got stones in What's in a Name? Alternate "who-gets-a-stone-and-when" explanation: Apart But Together (Episode 1010) saw a celebration of Peter's birthday, during which Katie begs Jack to tell her the story of the stones again. Katie innocently asks: "Why doesn't Daddy have a stone?" to which Lou replies that Peter was supposed to have picked one on their first anniversary. Peter figures he forgot to do so due to being caught up with the "wish lanterns" they released for that occasion. Georgie agrees with Katie that PW should have a stone; Amy concurs. So Peter. though divorced from Lou, still merits a stone as he is still Katie and Georgie's dad; he chooses the one right next to Lou's. When Amy and Ty married, Ty chose a stone for himself next to Amy's on the very evening of their wedding as opposed to the one-year anniversary cited for Peter. The "one-year-anniversary" was also not employed for Lisa. She did not receive a stone until Season 11, four years after marrying Jack. In that Season 11 finale (Naming Day), Amy balks when Jack suggests Lisa get to choose a stone along with Baby Lyndy's ceremony. However, after talking it over with Ty, Amy relents. After Amy and Ty pick the Lyndy stone (situated right above their own stones), Lisa selects the stone right above Jack's. Naming Day "Blessing" One might also assume that the "Naming Day blessing" is delivered by the godparent(s). Lisa toasted baby Katie with the following words: “May your life be filled with fortune, and joy, and your heart full of love, and bear that name and honour it, and grow to be the most wise and understanding person.” Caleb and Cassandra were inexplicably absent for infant Lyndy's Naming Day, so Jack delivered the following words: “May you always have joy and love in your heart and may you always have good health, and bear your name with honour, and grow to be a wise and understanding person.” Bartlett Ancestral Stones Newborn Children "Naming Day" Stones Current Bartlett-Fleming Family Stones Spouses/Ex-Spouses Stones = For the premiere of Season 7 in Canada, the Heartland Companion App was released for iOS devices in Canada, only. This App included a feature about the locations of characters' hearthstones. The stones for the following characters are an extrapolation, as they had not yet been chosen by the respective claimants: Ty Borden, Peter Morris, Lyndy Marion Borden, and Lisa Stillman. = Category:Hearthstones Category:Heartland Wiki Category:Heartland Family Traditions Category:Heartland __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__